


we found two dead swans and filled them with flowers

by gospeller



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 不打tag了, 以前的文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: 迪克和杰森一起去了午后的湖边。那里有天鹅。





	we found two dead swans and filled them with flowers

**Author's Note:**

> 未交往 也不是炮友 但有什么东西开始改变了  
> 完全没逻辑

“你去过那个公园吗？”杰森仰躺在沙发上，盯着正在穿衣服的迪克·格雷森。

他早上的突然到访显然让男人措手不及。迪克只穿着一条黑色拳击短裤，正从冰箱里拿出最后一瓶佳得乐。“噢——嗨、嗨，你怎么来了？”接着，他冲杰森露出笑容，举起手中的瓶子，“要不要喝？”  
杰森摆摆手拒绝。“我正好路过，想找个地方坐坐。怎么，我现在该在某个地下黑帮的老巢里揍人吗？”他眨了眨眼，然后径直走到沙发旁坐下，靠上一端的扶手。他撒谎了，他是专门来拜访迪克的，但他不想承认，因为实际上他也不知道自己为什么想要来找对方。就像是有谁朝他扔来一个想法，砸中了他的脑子，让他没法拒绝。或许他只是在履行关心自己兄弟的道德义务。  
他们现在的关系已经改善许多了，至少不会一见面就大打出手，彼此之间还能互相拜访安全屋，虽然一般都带着明确的目的。有时，蓝鸟会飞进他的安全屋，询问他关于毒贩交易的事情——杰森打赌他绝对调查了自己以知道自己什么时候在这里；而杰森偶尔也会直接跃进迪克的窗子，和他交换一些情报，同时以行动告诉他：他也不是没办法知道迪克的方位。但后者次数少之又少。  
有些时候——很少的一些时候，他们一起度过电影与啤酒之夜；也有些时候——很多的一些时候，他们在沉默中为对方包扎伤口。

他们一起看了一部好几年前的电影，讲一个害羞内敛的男人被另外一个拥有与他同样的长相、却比他活泼圆滑的男人取代了身份，最后内敛的他杀死了圆滑的他的故事。  
“你有点像那个外向的男人，受到所有人的欢迎。”杰森从桌上拿起那瓶没喝完的佳得乐。他们最后还是分享了同一瓶饮料，在看电影时偶尔互相传递。  
“是吗，那你呢，”迪克把腿伸直，用脚趾抵着茶几腿，“你可一点也不害羞。”  
杰森没有回答，只是继续喝着他的佳得乐，直到见底。  
“中午想吃什么？”迪克又开口。杰森的沉默让他有点儿尴尬，他问这个问题时心里没有把它当作一个邀约，因为他并没有期待沙发那端的男人会和他一起去吃午饭。  
或许下一秒对方就会告辞，然后跳出窗子外。  
但这次不同，杰森答应了。“出去吃？”他说，“地方你定。”  
迪克从沙发上跃起，在公寓里走来走去，找他不知道丢在哪里了的衣服。

“没去过。”迪克一边往自己身上套上T恤一边回答。他知道杰森说的是公寓附近那一个公园。  
他很少去公园，他甚至也很少和女孩子们去公园约会。他隐约记起成年后的他曾去过一次公园，只是散步，别无其他目的。那同时是他第一次接杰森放学。迪克刚从布鲁德海文回来探望哥谭的蝙蝠们，自告奋勇地向阿福提出让他来去接杰森。他没有直接把男孩带回韦恩庄园，而是顺路去了学校附近的一个公园。迪克给他的弟弟买了根辣热狗，然后他们一起沿着林荫小道缓缓而行，直到选定了一个长椅坐下。  
他听着杰森讲他学校的那些事：一群群地走过走廊的漂亮女孩们，后座又被老师提问了却回答不出，今天午餐里的西兰花被煮烂了。他们在那里一直待到太阳完全落山。回到庄园时晚餐已经冷了，阿尔弗雷德把他们批评了一顿，布鲁斯则对迪克轻轻点了点头。  
后来，那个傍晚的淡紫色天空与晚间的湿润空气一并被埋进了土里，腐烂在六尺之下。只有那一次，唯一的一次。他们再也没一起去过公园。

“听说那里有个挺漂亮的湖。”杰森下了沙发，走过去和迪克一起在门口穿鞋。两个高大的男人一并挤在小小的门厅里穿鞋，却保持着身体不互相接触实属难事，但他们却做到了，用一种怪异的协调拉开距离。  
迪克边单脚撑着地绑鞋带，边问：“我们在午饭后去那里转转？”  
杰森抬起头，看了男人一眼。  
“好。”

他们在街角的餐馆吃了午餐，然后穿过被阳光炙烤的马路，走入公园。  
今天是工作日，公园里没什么人，有几只雀类停在路旁长椅上，跳来跳去。他们像是多年前那样并肩沿着小路前进，一言不发，绕过一个雕刻着天使像的喷泉。  
迪克边走边掏出一颗糖。“吃吗？”他问杰森。  
“我可不像你，饭后还吃糖。”  
迪克笑了一下，把糖又塞进口袋里：“只是碰巧翻出来的。”  
“嗯哼？我可从来不知道你有这么喜欢吃糖。”  
“这是朋友给我的。”  
听到这句回答，杰森露出一个坏笑。“约会对象？”他以为迪克会回复他几句趣话，附和或者开开玩笑，但实际是他默不作声。  
杰森也跟着沉默，低头盯着自己前进的脚。

他们来到了杰森所说的湖边。  
草地松软而温暖，冒着泥土的味道。迪克和杰森找了个位置，什么也不铺就坐下。细细的小草扎得杰森的屁股痒痒，他不安分地挪了挪身体，又指着远处的湖面说：“那里还有天鹅。”  
迪克顺着杰森的手看过去。湖面被太阳照耀得熠熠生辉，像是钻石，闪着白色的十字星。有天鹅游过，白色的和黑色的，它们挺着长长的脖颈，在丝绒般的湖面上捋出波纹。  
“它们从哪来的？”  
“不知道。”杰森耸肩。  
它们在这里生活已有很久了，由管理员负责饲养；或许来自动物园，或许一生下来就在这片湖里了，从未离开过。

杰森挺喜欢天鹅的，它们是一种美丽的动物，高贵又优雅。他自觉这两个词和他都不沾边，所以他喜欢它们。  
他很少能够看到真正的天鹅，对天鹅的认知开始于百科全书上的图片。第一次去动物园是来到韦恩庄园之后的事情了。布鲁斯的手放在他的针织衫上，他隔着栏杆往里面的湖眺望。那是他第一次看见真正的天鹅。  
他到现在都还记得那时的情景，尤其是一只正在水中吃食的白天鹅。它长长的脖颈连接的头部不时地埋入水中，一圈圈的波纹从它的身体下扩散开来，涟漪层层辐射。像是那里有另一个宇宙。而白色的天鹅就处在它所创造的宇宙的中心，低头吃食。这幅景象让他屏住呼吸，没来由地紧张。杰森虽然站在栏杆外面，却觉得自己也仿佛成了食物中的一员，裹入那个漩涡般的宇宙里。  
白天鹅创造那个宇宙，只为了在它的中心吃食。那些食物还没有意识到自己已经被纳入了那个宇宙当中，就被吞食入腹了。

“确实很美。”迪克说。  
“什么？”杰森觉得这句话没头没脑的。  
“我是说，这个湖确实如你听说的那般美。”  
“尤其是天鹅。”  
“是的，尤其是天鹅。”

“我比较喜欢白色的那几只天鹅。”  
“是吗？我偏爱黑色的天鹅。”迪克转过头，冲着杰森微笑。  
杰森不回应他的笑容，只是继续盯着天鹅看。“为什么？”他问，“白天鹅才更加优雅美丽。”  
“所有天鹅都是优雅美丽的。”  
杰森不说话，或许是在沉思。迪克仍在微笑，看天鹅在水里游动，像缀在绒布面上的珍珠。这幅画面仿佛会无止境地重复下去。

杰森想起许久以前的哥谭的屋顶，还有布鲁德海文的屋顶。他们在上面游弋如同天鹅浮动在湖面上。曾经是年少的他与青年共同追逐，之后变成了他在前面飞奔的时候，夜翼正在后边追逐。尽管风在他耳边呼呼作响，但他仍仿佛能够听得到身后人划开夜风的声音。杰森很少在与夜翼的追逐战中回头，因为他害怕他一回头，情况就会变得更加糟糕。他将会看到迪克，然后彻底输掉。  
迪克·格雷森划开夜风，就像天鹅划开湖水。

附近传来交谈、孩子的手打在球上的闷响、脚步、欢笑、鸟叫。天鹅像是存在于不同空间一般，与世界隔开，自顾自地在湖水里平缓地浮游，几乎无法看出尾部的摆动。

在某一个瞬间，迪克有种错觉：他身处湖的中心，与那些天鹅一起。他就处在它们制造的波纹之间，快要沉下去。平静的湖面突然成了飓风，狂乱地裹挟着他的眼球。当他靠近杰森时，一切都变得不一样。但只有短短的一瞬。  
白色的和黑色的天鹅没有分别，于他都是天鹅。天鹅于他是怎样的呢？他喜欢天鹅的姿态，它们柔软的羽毛。他喜欢它们在水中行进时的游刃有余，也喜欢它们趴在草地上、羽毛摊开成扁扁的一团时既像水珠，又像岩石的样子。柔软又坚硬。  
他看向杰森，后者在盯着天鹅。他看的是哪一只？迪克想。他喜欢白天鹅，所以或许是那只白色的。它的羽毛那么丰满，体形健壮优美。他想着，视线下移，从脸颊到杰森撑着草地的手上。  
他的双手。握过枪，也握过罗宾的钩索。离迪克最近的右手上有一道伤疤，还没完全愈合。上一次见到杰森时，他的手上还没有这道伤口。这是什么时候留下的？现在杰森偶尔能和迪克重新一起在屋顶上飞奔与跳跃了：有时他在前、杰森在后，有时他们并肩。有时，杰森在他的前面。他得以看见已长成一个男人的弟弟的背影，宽阔、结实、肌肉贲张。他冲在迪克前面时有一种义无反顾感，像是要保护什么人，这时迪克又会追上去，跑在他的前面，跑在他的旁边。但他仍有许多，许多伤疤是迪克未知的。迪克不问，他不会问。他开始想象那道伤疤的触感，继而扩展到杰森的整只手。  
有只天鹅突然开始振翅，发出蓬松的拍打声。迪克看见杰森的注意力被吸引了过去，所以他也看向它。它扑打着翅膀，白色的羽毛相互撞击。天鹅的羽毛摸起来是什么样的？迪克还没有摸过，所以他无法回答。  
什么时候，他才能摸到天鹅的羽毛呢？

迪克再一次掏出那颗糖，没有问杰森，径直剥掉糖纸，把糖果塞进嘴里。

在某一个瞬间，杰森有种错觉：迪克是那只白天鹅。他没有转过头，但他知道迪克在看着他，并且带着微笑。被人注视的感觉让他不自在，但他什么也没有说。迪克或许觉得这没什么，他想。他不会说出来的，这会让他输掉，仿佛这是一个比赛。  
生活中总有无休止的比较。白色的天鹅永远比黑色的天鹅更加明媚。阳光照下来，倾泻在湖面上，亮闪闪的十字星在水波间跳跃。所有天鹅都仿佛独立于世般游动，不受任何的干扰和影响。这让他又想起了那只白天鹅，和它所创造的宇宙。那个宇宙与湖紧紧相连。就在不知不觉中，它渐渐地扩散，直到边缘模糊在湖面上。  
杰森几乎能听到迪克的呼吸声，和他嘴里牙齿与硬糖撞击发出的咯咯声。这让他突然生出了欲望，像空气里若有若无的水果糖香味。把嘴贴上去。用上舌头，把迪克嘴里咬碎了的糖抢夺过来。但他当然没有这么做，这个想法刚刚冒出头就被他打消了，一丝烟也不剩。  
他们靠得有那么近吗？还是他的想象？迪克把糖吞了下去。现在只剩下呼吸声，平静而有规律，如同白天鹅身下的层层涟漪，让杰森的心底颤动。不自在依旧包围着他，和迪克的呼吸声一起。他终于意识到这种不自在是紧张，然后为此愤怒：自己为什么要因为迪克·格雷森的注视或呼吸或白天鹅或其他他妈的什么东西而紧张。他的大脑开始乱转。迪克是那只白天鹅。这就是在那一个瞬间，他所产生的错觉。  
迪克是那只白天鹅。他创造了一个宇宙，在中心安静地微笑。杰森猜想，他创造这个宇宙是为了什么呢？

他不知道，因为他早已身处这个宇宙之中。


End file.
